Day 1 1:00am-2:00am
Episode guide Andy McDermott pushes his way back into the stadium just as Blair Kelly manages to find a frequency with which to communicate with him. She berates him for shutting the earphone off and uncaringly informs her that Tom Fisher is missing, but assures her it's nothing to worry about. Still, Blair says she will follow protocol and inform Mary Baxter if he doesn't show up soon. Andy says he will question Larry Blackhorn to see if he knows anything. At the Governor's Mansion, Jonathan Mitchell has just finished looking over the speech that Roger James wrote, considering it perfect. He concedes to Simon Fitzpatrick and, not wanting to lose Janice Kyle as an employee, tell him to giver her Roger's speech to look for corrections rather than dismissing her. Simon says he will do so, not realizing that Janice had heard the whole conversation. Jake Haskell, meanwhile, had been pacing in the interrogation room still waiting for a lawyer until Officer Poole finally returns. Poole takes him, saying they're going somewhere, but refuses to say where when asked by Jake. At the same time, George Hanlin has arrived at his destination after being picked up by the convey. He is dropped on the couch until a a tall man in an expensive suit, Paolo Luteni approaches him and angrily berates him for sending death threats to Alexis Texas because now since CTU has added extra security, his job has now become compromised. Once his tirade is over, he shoots Hanlin three times, killing him. He orders him men to dispose of the body. He receives a call from one of his men informing him of CTU's position and that he is working on a contingency plan. Back in CTU, Blair Kelly decides to inform Mary about Tom Fisher only to find her blinds closed and the door to her office locked. Joey Kaplan tells her it's obvious that Mary has left and that they should look the other way until she returns, but Blair kicks the door open. Against Joey's pleadings, Blair decides to follow protocol and calls District command to send a temporary agent until Mary return. District says an agent will be there within the hour. With Fisher still missing, Andy goes goes to question Larry Blackhorn. He runs into a nervous Alexis and he calms her nerves before going into the room where Larry is being kept. He questions Larry about what he saw on the north side while assuring him that he isn't being accused of anything. Larry insists that he saw nothing and Andy believes him, leading him to the conclusion that Fisher has been kidnapped and forced to lie about his location. Leaving the room, he sees Alexis is still nervous and refuses to go onstage until Fisher is found. Andy demands that she go on stage to force Fisher's kidnapper's hand. Officer Poole takes Jake to a familiar neighborhood. He realize he is being taken to his ex-girlfriend Brittany Short's house, which has been burned nearly to the ground. Poole reveals that he has been accused of causing the fire, which claimed the lives of her parents Paul and Amanda Short. Jake angrily maintains his innocence, but Poole ignores it and leads him into the house in order to show him the bodies. He reveals that Brittany was not in the house, but that she was missing, accusing Jake of that crime as well. Instinctually, Jake attacks Poole, knocking him unconscious, He finds the keys to unlock the handcuffs and goes out the window before any of the other officers realize what has transpired. Mary Baxter has been waiting at the parking garage for over half an hour until the man she was waiting for, Louis, arrives. She angrily ignores his attempts for smalltalk and demands for him to hand over the prescription. He does so and Mary demands that he leave immediately. He does and she subsequently leaves to return to CTU. Paolo had been looking over the satellite image of the concert stadium since killing Hanlin until being urged by one of him men to get going and figure out a plan on the way before the concert starts. Paolo begrudgingly agrees. Back at CTU, Mary's temporary replacement has arrived, a man a wide smile and charming voice named Chad Crenzler. Blair introduces herself and informs him that he does not actually have to do anything and can leave once Mary returns, but it is obvious he has no intention of leaving anytime soon and he begins to get situated in Mary's office. Blair begins to agree with Joey's opinion and regrets her decision. At the Governor's mansion, after almost twnety minutes of searching , Simon finds Janice in the cafeteria eating a bowl of cereal. He gives her Roger's speech and tells her to make the corrections that have been outlined. Before leaving, he tells her that he would have fired her yesterday, and that she should be thankful to Governor Mitchell for having such a small heart. After he leaves, Janice screams in agony while ripping the papers to shreds. Back that the stadium, one of the tech agents puts Fisher's radio together and determines that he made his last transmission from the parking lot, which is too far from the north side for Fisher to have heard anything. Blair says he she will pass the information on the Chad, which momentarily confuses Andy. Andy knows Fisher is a good agent and doesn't believed he lied. Andy has a suspicion about who has kidnapped Fisher, which is solidified when Blair returns and informs Andy that about what happened to Hanlin's transport. Andy has put the pieces together and requests Alexis' assistance in getting Fisher back. She agrees to anything, but resents her decision when Andy asks that she preform her concert without any security whatsoever. Dramatis personae Starring *Andy McDermott *Mary Baxter *Blair Kelly *Jonathan Mitchell *Simon Fitzpatrick Guest starring *Alexis Texas *Paolo Luteni *Chad Crenzler *Joey Kaplan *Janice Kyle *Jake Haskell *George Hanlin *Larry Blackhorn *Poole *Louis *Stadium CTU agent *Luteni's agent at stadium *Luteni's agent at apartment Background information and notes See also Category:Fan Fiction